Celestial Moon in Digiworld
by Rei Ant
Summary: An old enemy awakens but this time in the Digiworld.
1. Prolouge

_**An old enemy awakens but this time in the Digital World.**_

**_A.N:_** Hello everyone, here's a nice revised version for you all…remember to review, writers such as myself will sometimes feel discouraged if you don't…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the shows, or characters. They belong to their respective and wonderful owners. Please don't sue me. I'm way too cute to be sued. And incredibly poor too…

_Prologue_

* * *

"I SWEAR USAGI, IF YOU DON'T STOP THAT RIGHT NOW, YOU WON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO STOP WITH!" Hino Rei yelled at the blonde girl who sat beside her.

"Nani?" the girl said, looking up at her friend, food dripping from her mouth. She placed her chopsticks on her plate and looked the picture of innocence with her trademark odango styled hair and sweet expression. Or it would be sweet had she not have some distracting black bean sauce at the corners of her mouth and some rice stuck to her chin. Usagi blinked at the raven-haired girl, in a confused fashion. Rei sighed and turned away.

"You're so annoying!"

"Rei-chan, stop that. There's no need to get angry. Usagi-chan you have some rice on your chin…" A tall brunette girl across the table said as Usagi grabbed her napkin and rubbed it against her chin and resumed eating again. Rei sighed in response.

"Yeah, well, next time you try and sit next her while she eats. You can't take her anywhere! Guys, this is the last time I let you talk me into going here for lunch…with her" Rei said as a blonde with a huge red bow giggled next to the brunette.

"Oh, don't be silly…you over-react! Besides with the amount Usagi has on her plate the manager will either beg her to stay, or ban us from coming again anyway because of the mess!

"Minako, Makoto, Ami…face it. This girl next to me not only has the spaghetti brains to match her hair but the manners too!" Rei cried out in disgust as Usagi shot a glare in her direction.

"I do not have spaghetti brains…"

"If you spent as much time studying then eating then perhaps you would score better test results…" Ami, the brains of the group said playfully. Usagi sweat-dropped, pt down her eating utensils and gave he best friends a serious glance.

"Just because I'm not as smart as you, Ami, or as motivated as Rei, or as nice as Mina or a tough as Mako, doesn't mean I'm can't become any of those things!"

"Sure…" Rei said sarcastically. Usagi pouted and was given a comforting hug by Mako.

"You are all those things, you don't need to become anything" Mako said cheerfully. Minako brushed her long, blonde hair back and looked hard at Rei.

"You're to hard on her, Rei-chan. Not everything has to have a flaw…" Minako said quietly. Mako, the tall brunette nodded.

"Sometimes I think you really hate her, Rei!"

Rei sighed and turned away from the group.

"I don't, you guys know I love her more then anything! I suppose I've just got a lot on my mind…" Rei mused. Ami, the bluenette sighed and rose from the table.

"Shall we leave? Is everyone finished?" she said as the others rose and Usagi's blue eyes lit up.

"Oh, let's go over to the arcade for ice cream sundaes! Yay!" Usagi said excitedly as they walked towards the cashier.

"You would think she would have eaten enough…"

* * *

… # Rei Ant # … 


	2. The Vortex

****

A.N: YAY! Thanks to all who reviewed! I love you guys!

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the shows, or characters. They belong to their respective and wonderful owners. But I do own the personality of Rei Hino (because I'm putting my personality in hers…you can't even tell the difference…but that's my REAL personality so there *sticks tongue out*) and the personality of Usagi (read the above Rei, but instead it happens to be my best friend). Please don't sue me. I'm STILL way too cute to be sued. Hahahaha

**************************************************************************************

**__**

Chapter 2: The vortex

"So, Ami, finals are coming up…I guess your studying hard?" Mako said to Ami as the group walked through the streets to Rei's home, Cherry Hill Temple, to have a quiet Shenshi meeting. Ami smiled and nodded.

"Yes, but I fear I haven't studied enough! What if I only get an A!" Ami said suddenly getting stressed out. The others laughed. *Ami blinks*

"Ami, I wish I had that problem! Don't worry, you'll do fine. As always…" Mina said.

"I sure hope your right. In fact, I don't think I'll stick around after the meeting. I have to study" Ami said nodding.

"Oh, Ami, how can you study on a beautiful day like this? I feel like running around in the flowers…ah…" Usagi said, daydreaming about finding Tuxedo Mask somewhere in that field of flowers.

"Yeah, no wonder your probably going to fail! Through I do admit it is a beautiful day" Rei said discouraging Usagi.

"Do you always have to be so mean, Rei? You're so nasty to me!" Usagi whined. Rei turned away from Usagi.

"I'm not being mean Usagi, I'm stating the obvious. Besides you know I don't mean…Did you guys hear that?" Rei said as the shenshi heard a scream not far away from them. 

"Let's go check it out!" Mina said as they rushed forward to see.

The scouts found themselves in a deserted park a few minuets later.

"I was sure the sound came from here…"Rei said as the shenshi searched for the screamer. Mako, lifting up rocks commented.

"It's not like we imagined it…I mean we all heard it didn't we?" 

"You don't think it was a…ghost or something, do you?" Usagi said her eyes wide in fear. Rei looked at Usagi and sighed.

"Of course it wasn't a ghost! There's no such thing! Don't be stupid!" In reply to this Usagi started crying.

"But…what if it was? You know weird things like that COULD be true…look at all the weird stuff that's attacked us before…"

"Grrrr!!!" a strange voice said as the shenshi looked up and saw the black shadow demon that the voice belonged to.

"What is that thing?!" Minako yelled as a black vortex appeared behind it, enveloping the monster. The vortex grew larger, creating gale force winds, pulling things in. The shenshi grabbed the strongest things in front of them and hung on for dear life.

"What now?!" Mako screamed as a branch struck her face, making her scream in pain.

"I don't know!" Usagi said trying hard not to fly into the vortex, clinging to a park bench.

"Just try to stay on!" Rei yelled at the group, things flying past.

__

'I can't hold on any longer…' Usagi thought as her grasp on the bench loosened, sucking her into the vortex.

"Usagi!" Rei screamed as she followed Usagi into the black hole. Mina and Mako watched as their grips also started to loosen, the vortex trying to pull them in. Both turned to see an also struggling Ami.

"Shenshi! We mustn't let go! AHHH!!" Ami screamed as the vortex grabbed her.

"AMI!" The two remaining shenshi yelled in illusion. 

"Mina…we have to!" Mako yelled at the other. Minako nodded. Both took deep breaths and allowed their arms to slip off the objects they clinged to, allowing the vortex to claim them, like their friends before.

**************************************************************************************

Again short, but I think substantial. That 'Grrr!' bit was kinda funny. Actually from the chapter's really crappy beginning, I think it actually got better towards the end. What do you think? R & R! Please! PLEASE! *begs on knees for reviews*

…*~# Rei ~ Ant #~*…


	3. Meeting Old Friends and New

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the shows, items, rooms/chambers or characters. They belong to their respective and wonderful owners. But I do own the personality of Rei Hino (because I'm putting my personality in hers…you can't even tell the difference…but that's my REAL personality so there *sticks tongue out*) and the personality of Usagi (read the above Rei, but instead it happens to be my best friend). I also own the made up Digimon. They're pretty obvious. Please don't sue me. I'm STILL way too cute to be sued. Hahahaha

**************************************************************************************

**__**

Chapter 3: Meeting old friends and new

The shenshi whirled through time and space. Eons and planets passed them by. Time space…had Pluto sent them somewhere?

**************************************************************************************

The screaming shenshi landed on ground with thump. As they sat up they saw they were in a vacant white space, the walls undistinguishable from the floor. Sailor Moon stood up and turned around, as if to see if there was anything else.

"Where are we?" She sniffed as the other got up and went over to her.

"I don't know Sailor Moon…a hyperbolic time chamber?" Sailor Venus laughed.

__

'I don't know about this…the last time we went through such a thing…' Sailor Jupiter shivered at the thought.

"Do you think we'll be able to get home again?…What if we…you know…get stuck in this weird place…forever…" Sailor Moon said, starting to get teary again.

"You have no reason to worry, I will send you back as soon as the trouble has ended…" A voice said behind them. The girls turned around as a figure against a large golden gate sailed towards them.

__

'It is Pluto!' the thought reaching all five of the girls. 

"PLUTO!" Usagi squealed as she stood in front of them.

"Setsuna? Where are we?"

"What's going on?"

"Was there a memo we didn't get?"  
"What's up?"

Pluto laughed and smiled.

"Hello shenshi. I glad to see you're all well." She said, then her smile faded.

"An evil from your world has crossed over to another and is causing havoc. It must be stopped before the timelines are put out of place, or the universes destroyed. So I have brought you all here under such circumstances." Pluto said her eyes watching the girls responses.

"Nani? Why us? Why not the Outers? Why aren't they here?" Usagi said.

"What happens if that universe is destroyed?" Mako inquired.

"What evil? An evil we know?" Mina asked. Pluto sighed.

"There is no need to talk over each other or yell. There is only us here. I have asked for you because I think you are capable of such a task. And because you were easier to get here" Setsuna laughed.

__

'But maybe…it would have been wiser to send Michuiri and Haruka…and little Horatu…still…' Pluto thought, her confidence in these girls wavering slightly.

"If this evil destroys that universe, all universes linked to it will also be destroyed. And since the evil comes from yours, that means your world will be one of them. And yes, Sailor Venus, it is an evil you know one you know very well. One you have beaten a long time ago. That is all I can say. Are you ready to go?" Pluto said as the girls thought carefully about the situation.

"But Pluto…What if were not strong enough to beat it?" Rei asked thoughtfully, her first sentence since they had landed. She watched as Pluto sighed and moved closer to the girls, her long green hair moving as if there was an invisible wind behind her.

"I believe in you" And with that she opened the gates of time. She looked at the girls, sad for a moment and moved back so they could get through.

"When you get there, find the children called the 'Digidestined' and their partners. I'm sending into a time just before the evil arrived, I wish you all the best." And with that a strong force pushed the shenshi through the gates into another vortex.

__

'I hope they will be ok…' Pluto thought as the gates closed them off from their world.

**************************************************************************************

In strange new place called, The 'DigitalWorld', the shenshi land ungracefully on the hard dirt ground:

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWW" Usagi screamed as she struggled to get up.

"I think I just broke my back…owie…" Mina said as she rolled over.

"We should tell Pluto to next time drop us somewhere where we won't be falling onto any hard surfaces!" Makoto said standing and helping Ami up.

"A few cushions would be nice…maybe a trampoline?" Minako said finally getting up and dusting the dirt off her clothes. Rei stood up and looked at the leafy green vegetation around her. It seemed to be like a jungle or a rainforest, with a warm humidity. But on close observation of the plants, this place was not at all like home.

"Where are we?" She wondered out loud.

"I'd hate to alarm anyone but did you notice were back in our normal forms? Our fuku's have disappeared…." Ami said staring at everyone, who immediately looked down to find the clothing they had put on that morning.

"Hey! Your right Ami-chan!" Mina said smiling.

"Weird…" Usagi mentioned, looking at an odd, big, beautiful, pink flower.

"Pluto said we should find the 'Digidestined'…Whoever…or as it seems from here…whatever they are…" Rei said as the flower jumped up and ran away.

"Oh!" Usagi said jumping back and latching onto Rei.

"Usagi! Get off! What do you think your doing?" Rei said as she pulled Usagi off of her. Usagi looked with shocked eyes.

"That flower I was looking at…it grew and ran away…and I swear… it looked at me Rei-chan!"

"Flower? All I see are leaves…" Mako asked, looking around.

"I highly doubt a flower can run…much less look at you, Usa" Rei said turning away.

"But it did! I swear it! Don't you guys believe me?" Usagi said, hurt. Mina came and hugged her.

"Sure…we do believe you (*glares at Rei*)…it's just…you do have an overactive imagination. Remember that time you thought there was a monster under your bed and called us all over?"

~*Flashback*~

Usagi screamed as she heard a loud sound from underneath her bed. She ran to the other side of her room, grabbed the phone, connected all her friends to a five-way chat and shut herself in her closet.

"Guys…There's something under my bed! It sounds like it's really big…and really hungry!" Usagi said, squealing again as the 'thing' made another sound.

"Are you ok? It could be a yuoma…" Minako said hearing the yelp.

"Yes, but I'm really, really scared…" Usagi said, trying to shut the door harder.

"Where's everyone in you house? Where's Luna?" Mako asked. Usagi quivered.

"They all went out, Luna too. There's no one here but me and that thing!"

"Let's think this through carefully Usagi-chan. There's always a reasonable explanation." Usagi could hear Ami saying.

"Usagi where are? Your voice sounds really weird…" Rei said, annoyed. Usagi sighed.

"I'm sitting in my closet"

"That's it I'm coming over. This is ridicules!" Rei said and hung up.

__

'Well, at least she's coming over…' Usagi thought, biting her lip.

"I'll come over too. This could be Sailor business. Cya!" Mako said hanging up her end of the phone.

"I guess I'll meet them at you house too. Coming Ami-chan?" Mina said.

"Yes. I'll come over as well. We'll sort this out. Don't worry Usagi" Ami said ending the conversation with a beep.

"Buhbye, Usagi-chan. I'm sure it's nothing" Minako said as the line went dead. Usagi screamed and clutched the phone.

__

'Now, I'm all alone! What if they don't come over in time? What if that thing comes out and eats me?' Usagi thought, thinking this would be her last few moments. Then she heard the door to her room slam open and then her closet door roughly pulled open.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Don't eat me!" Usagi said as she came face to face with a very steamed Rei, the rest of the girls filing into the room. And for some odd reason she could also hear small sobs.

"You can come out now!" Rei said as she pulled Usagi off the pile of clothes she was sitting on. Usagi whimpered. Ami and Mina carefully walked over to the bed and peaked under the covers.

"AMI! MINA! I'm scared!" Said the pink, odango headed girl, as she came out and flew into their arms.

"Someone woke me up!" Chibi-Usa said, sniffling.

"This is what I stopped work to find out?!" Rei said sighing and sitting on the bed.

"See? I said there was a logical explanation" Ami said, cradling the small girl. Mina smiled and looked up at Usagi.

"See nothing to worry about!"

"And just to think, Usagi was scared of a little girl!" Mako said laughing. Usagi blushed deep red and looked at the child.

"Why were you under my bed!?" She yelled at the girl who promptly sat up and glared at her.

"You pushed me off! It was too dark to go back to my room so I slept underneath you bed!" Chibi-Usa said.

"Well, you shouldn't have been there in the first place!…"

~*End of flashback*~

Usagi blushed at the memory.

"I guess. But I swear she sounded like a monster. Besides I know that flower moved!" Usagi said.

"It doesn't matter anyway. We have to find the 'Digidestined'!" Mako said sighing. Ami opened her mouth to say something but something burst forth from the bushes.

"It's a monster!" Usagi cried, hiding behind Mina. The shenshi grasped their henshin sticks tight and guarded Usagi from harm.

"What do you want with the Digidestined?!" Angrily said a boy about their age with spiky brown hair and blue goggles. Next to him was a small, orange dinosaur-like thing, poised to attack. Behind them stood a group of eight teenagers, each with a weird looking creature, also poised to attack.

"None of your business!" Rei yelled at this group.

"Whoever you are, don't ask us for any trouble!" Mina said, giving them a once over glance. Then they heard the strange, ghostly sound of a grasshopper or cricket. Usagi and a girl in the other group screamed.

"Run, everyone! It's Ditejemon!" The boy yelled as a huge metallic blue, grasshopper-like creature jumped towards them. With it's large blue eyes, giant yellowish head and thin purple strips down either side of it's body, it was the nightmare from hell. But for some reason it seemed oddly familiar. 

__

'But we've never battled anything like that!…have we?' Rei thought as the large group began to run. Then she felt herself being pulled into an already cramped crevice under a rock.

"Shhhh…" She heard a boy say as he put a finger to her lips. Beside her she could see the other shenshi looking scared. They heard the creature stop and listen for them. Then they heard him moving away *sighs of relief are heard*

"Woah…that was close. I thought we were goners that time!" Rei heard the guy behind her say.

"Do you guys know that Digimon?" The boy from before the attack asked.

"No. It's one of those new Nega-metal Digimon that have been popping up. We've never seen any of them before" Someone behind Rei said as the group tumbled out of the crevice. She stood and looked at the strange group.

"But you said his name before…Ditejemon, right? If you've never seen them before…then how do you know his name?" Rei asked the goggled-boy. He was obviously their leader. 

"Because we've spoken to him before. He said him and these new Digimon were gone take over now the Dark Masters are gone. He said we'd better stay out of Nega-metal Callicaryl way or he, Ditejemon was going to squish us like the pests we were. I mean if anyone's a pest it's him!" Goggle boy said, holding out a hand to Rei.

"I'm sorry if I was a little rude before, we've been pretty edgy with all these unidentifiable Digimon. I'm Tai!"

Rei and the other shenshi stood stunned for a moment. Who were these people? What the hell were 'Digimon'? Were these the 'Digidestined' they had been looking for? What the hell was a Nega-metal? Who were the Dark Masters? These were the questions going through the girls minds. Rei took his hand and smiled.

"I'm Rei Hino and these are my friends, Minako Aino, Ami Mizuno, Makoto Kino and the one with the weird meatball hairstyle is Usagi Tsukino (*points to each one*). We don't really know her, but she's just being annoying and hanging around."

"REI!" The other shenshi shouted. *Rei blushes*

"So are you guys the Digidestined?" Mina asked. Tai nodded.

"Yeah. Like I said, I'm Tai Tamiya. That little girl with the short brown hair, yellow shirt, whistle around her neck and pink shorts is my kid sister Kari"

"Hi, there! This is my partner Digimon, Gatomon!" Kari said, smiling and motioning to a white cat standing on two feet with yellow tiger gloves. The cat smiled.

"Hi"

"This is my buddy, Agumon" Tai said, motioning to the orange dinosaur, who promptly went and shook their hands.

"The tall guy over there, the one with the medical bag, the bluenette, he's Joe. Old reliability. And the weird thing next to him with the orange hair, white fur, purple stripes and claws, that's Gomamon"

"Hey! You didn't happen to bring an toilet paper with you did you?…We kinda ran out…" Joe said and started to go through his medical bag to check, but Gomamon jumped and attached himself to Joe's arm.

"Hey! Get off! Gomamon! Uh, uh, uh…" Joe said, shaking his arms wildly trying to get him off. A pretty girl in a blue helmet with a yellow short sleeve top on and blue jeans stepped forward and hugged the shenshi.

"It's so nice to have you here! I'm Sora, and my friend here is Biyomon" *motions to a pink and blue bird beside her*

"Hey you're the flower I saw earlier!" Usagi yelled as she spotted a green Digimon with a flower on its head, as if it were hair. Mako nudged Usagi.

"Shhh…"

"It's ok!" The Digimon said, "I'm Palamon! I _was _kinda spying on you before. That's how we knew you were here…" *Palamon blushes*

"This is my friend Mimi…" Palamon as a teary girl rushed forward and ran into Usagi's arms.

"Uh…" Usagi said as Mimi's large pink hat squished her face.

"I finally have someone to swap clothes with! And talk about shopping!" Mimi said, weeping on Usagi.

"Don't worry about her! She just misses her mum…and the mall, I guess" Said a little blonde boy, dressed in green, with a helmet that resembled a turtle's shell. Mina looked at the others and bent down in front of the child.

"I bet you miss you mum too. What's your name?" Mina said as the child's face broke into a wide grin.

"I'm Takaru! But you can call me TK! Yeah, I miss my mum heaps, but I have Sora and my big brother Matt to look after me!" * A little brown and white pig-thing with small wings flies over and lands on TK's shoulder*

"I'm Patamon! I'm TK's partner Digimon! Hiya!" The cute little butterball said.

__

'Those things are kinda strange…what are they called? Digimon?' Makoto thought as she surveyed the group.

"I'm Yamato Isida. Call me Matt," Said the boy who had shushed Rei earlier. He was blonde, like his younger brother, also wearing green.

__

'Matt, huh?…he's cute…' Rei thought as she looked at the boy. She smiled.

"Nice to meet you" Rei said as a short brunette came forward. Ami's heart jumped. 

__

'A computer! A laptop!' Ami thought as she smiled at the boy wearing an orange shirt, a laptop in his purple laptop holder/backpack.

"Call me Izzy. This is Tentamon. Where did you come from? Do you also have Digivices? Who told you about us?" Izzy said as a red bug like Digimon came forward.

"Mind him. He's the curious type." Tentamon said.

"Digivices?" Ami asked Izzy, who showed her his. *Shenshi blink*

__

'Interesting…'

"Pluto sent us! We have to-" Usagi started, but was nudged and shushed by Minako.

"Pluto?" The Digidestined asked. *Sweatdrops from the shenshi*

"Who's Pluto? Isn't that a planet?" Matt asked Rei, thinking as everyone in his group thought: Rei was the leader.

"Yes. It is. And Pluto is…Pluto" Rei said.

__

'Something isn't right with these girls…something different…' Matt thought looking at them. Usagi's stomach growled. *Sweatdrops*

"I hate to say this but…can we eat?" 

**************************************************************************************

There you go. R&R! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'LL BUY EVERYONE COOKIES!

…*~# Rei ~ Ant #~*…


	4. They're After Us

**A.N:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I appreciate your comments. I'm sorry I haven't updated this in so long, but this was one of my dodgy earlier fics. Now I've had more experience I've decided to come back and update. Please keep reviewing!

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon or Digimon. They belong to their respective owners and the only thing I own is the plotline of this story.

Chapter 4: They're After Us 

Usagi felt uncomfortable. She wasn't good with change and didn't like the prospects of how long she and her friends would have to stay here in this strange world. Already, after only a few hours, she was tired, hungry, cold and wanting to go home. She missed her nice warm bed, she missed her mum's cooking, and she missed Shin-chan's teasing. She missed her father coming home and telling them about the photos he'd taken that day. Did they realise she was missing yet? What would they do? Was Mamoru worried too?

'_Mamoru…'_Usagi sighed. It was true she'd been separated from him before, even by death – but now from what she gathered, she wasn't even in his universe. It was hard to keep up with the techno-babble Izzy and Ami kept talking in. Usagi lied her head on the hard dirt floor, and pulled her legs up to conserve warmth.

"Ow…" she moaned as she removed a large stick underneath her head. She glanced over at the group, sitting around a large campfire. Usagi had been camping before and that was bad enough, at least then they had tents and sleeping bags and food and Mamoru had been there…

Usagi sighed.

"I can't go home till we defeat these monsters…I hate monsters…" Usagi said softly, frowning. She wasn't sure she could do it, even with the Senshi and the Digidestined's help. Plus, the monsters were scary. Usagi hated scary.

It wasn't as if the Digidestined weren't their friends and allies already. Ami and Izzy were getting along very well, engrossed in looking at something on Izzy's orange pineapple. Mimi and Palamon were discussing idols or maybe clothes in the far-left corner of the group. Most of the digimon were asleep next to the beginning of a line of thick trees. Makoto was talking to Joe about which food seemed edible and the goggle-boy…Kai or Tai something and his Digimon was rugged up in a sleeping bag close to the fire. The two little kids were leaning against each other opposite him, also in their warm sleeping bags. Earlier on, the Senshi had been told that they had brought this stuff from home and this wasn't the first time they had been stuck in the Digitalworld. Usagi didn't listen to all the details but she realised that her group didn't have any.

Usagi frowned as she realised that Rei, Yamato and Gabumon were missing.

'I hope Rei-chan doesn't get lost…' 

"Hey, you look like you need this more then me" said a kind voice above Usagi. Usagi smiled nervously as the girl pushed her sleeping bag towards her. Usagi quickly clamoured into the bag, but bowed in thanks, but had forgotten the girl's name. The girl laughed.

"It's Sora" the brunette said to the blonde. Usagi smiled.

"Usagi. Thankyou again for this…won't you be cold?" Usagi said frowning at the Sora in concern. Sora shook her head and adjusted her blue helmet.

"We once had to walk on snow for a few days with nothing – no sleeping bags, no food. Compared to that, this is the Bahamas" Sora laughed, "I'll be fine, don't worry. It's not your fault you guys came here without stuff"

"What's that sound Sora? It sounds so sad…" Usagi said, hearing something in the distance. Sora sighed dreamily.

"That's Matt-san. He's playing with his harmonica again."

"Does he always go off like that?" Usagi asked and Sora nodded.

"He's got a lot to deal with…I know exactly how he feels" Sora said looking at the ground, remembering the dark cloud that had almost incased her. She knew Matt had suffered from the same thing. Usagi looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"It's not really any of my business. He's better then he was before, at any rate." Sora said sighing. Usagi frowned. She knew someone who'd suffered pain too. Actually, she knew a lot of people who'd suffered great pain before. She knew that in this life she'd been incredibly lucky.

"I'm worried about my family Sora. Does yours worry when you're here?" Usagi asked. Sora shook her head again.

"One day here is bearly a second in our world. We could spend whole years here and no one in our world would notice."

"Oh…" Usagi sighed. Sora hugged her and smiled.

"Hey, don't worry, we'll get you home again. Everyone is sent here for a purpose – once they've fulfilled that purpose they get to go back home"

"Is it worth it? I mean doing that purpose?" Usagi asked. She'd never been sure about her actions in the past and now it just seemed to have reached boiling point. She wouldn't be able to go home until after her "purpose" was fulfilled. It sounded kind of evil. Usagi shuddered.

"Of course it's worth it. Us, Digidestined had saved many lives, we learnt more about ourselves, and we made an awesome group of friends from all over. We've found out what makes us who we are"

Sora smiled and pulled a chain from underneath her yellow tank top. On the chain was a pretty pink heart inside a golden tab.

"These are the Digicrests. I'm the crest of love"

"I think that's about right" Usagi smiled.

'I wonder what crest I'd be…' 

"What's everyone else?" Usagi asked, focusing on the rest of the group.

"Tai's the crest of courage, Mimi's the crest of sincerity, Yamato has the crest of friendship, TK's the crest of hope, Izzy is the crest of knowledge, Joe's is reliability and Kairi's is the very important crest of light"

"They help the Digimon evolve right?"

"Yeah. It's like a fancy power boost" Sora said.

"Kind of like our henshin stick power-ups…" Usagi mumbled. Sora gave her a weird look.

"What?" Usagi blinked and went red.

'Whoops…' 

"Don't worry. Talking about a…um...TV show. Yeah, a TV show. Like one of those magic-girl animes…" Usagi said nervously. Sora shrugged.

"Ok, then…"

"Can you tell me about these evil Digimon?" Usagi asked. She might as well know something about what she had to defeat. Sora appeared to be thinking and then said:

"Well, there's not much to say. They just appeared one day and started creating havoc. They appear to leave the Digimon that they don't datasize breathless without energy. They tried to steal our crests once too"

Usagi blinked.

'Pluto said it was an enemy we knew…but this sounds like just about EVERY enemy we've ever defeated…'

"Do they seem to be doing anything in particular?" Sora bit her lip.

"Just collecting energy"

'_Yeah,'_ thought Usagi, _'every bad guy seems to do that'_

"I guess really, they just have a grunge against us. They are looking for something, I'm sure, or waiting for something but we don't know. Maybe, they were waiting for you guys to show up"

Usagi thought for a minute, the fire crackling, and the sad echoing sound of Matt's harmonica, the soft chatter of her friends.

"Maybe, they're after us"

All done! R&R!

… # Rei Ant # …


End file.
